Stabbed in the Back
by Molls10m
Summary: Sam is hurt by his big brother's words, but will a party help him escape his pain or just make it ten times worse? Hurt!Sam BigBrother!Dean, Worried!John


Hey guys, this is my first story, I posted it before but didn't think it was quite ready, or maybe I wasn't..

It is NOT beta'd...you can probably tell, haha.

Leave a review if you want me to continue. Thank you!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! : (

* * *

Sam Winchester was not only angry, no.

He was downright furious.

He ran up the rickety stairs of the tiny apartment they were staying in and slammed the door to his bedroom for good measure. The paint chipping off of the walls as he did.

They were moving again and it just wasn't fair. The almighty John Winchester had spoken.

They had moved here a couple of months ago, right at the beginning of the school year. Sam had been enthused and ecstatic when his father told the two boys that they would be putting down some roots here for a while.

His smile actually reached his eyes for once. It was a little iffy at first, there was an incident…

SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN

_15 year old Samuel ran through the door and almost knocked Dean off of his feet._

"_Whoa, whoa man. Slow it down," he said concerned grabbing the kid's shoulders in both of his hands. "What the hell? Sam?" he said crouching down and grabbing the kid's chin in his fingers and forcing his face up to his. _

_Dean's anger began to skyrocket as he realized there was a large bruise covering his baby brother's left eye._

"_Who did this?" he growled. Sam pulled out of his grip, before trying and failing to shove past his brother. When Dean grasped his arm again Sam sighed knowing that he couldn't get away with not telling Dean._

"_Really Dean, don't worry about it. It's just a couple of stupid jocks trying to welcome the new kid," he shrugged and laughed humorlessly._

_Dean didn't seem to take it with such ease as he did. He stood up, back tense, as he asked again, "who did this Sam? If you don't tell me I'll just find out anyways." He could too, Dean had made some friends in shop class easily and he could just ask one of them to look into it, if anyone could find out it would be the son of a hunter and a damn good one himself._

_Another sigh, "it was Jimmy Glass and Tommy Red, they're just a couple of jocks and they said as long as I stay out of their way they'll leave me alone. Please Dean," he begged, "please just leave it alone," he finished with a whisper._

_Dean just nodded but Sam noticed how his fists stay clenched and his back tense until at the dinner table Sam laughed milk through his nose and made Dean laugh and Dad smile and all seemed to relax._

SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN

Two months later after the bully incident Sam flipped onto his bed and sighed. Tears began to fill his eyes but he refused to let them fall, _Winchesters don't cry, son_. Hearing his dad's voice in his head he swiped angrily at the tears. He just was so fed up with everything, everything in his life that he couldn't control.

And Dean.

_God, Dean_. Had totally thrown everything in his face and actually agreed with their dad.

He'd told Sam to stop being a baby, quit whining, and to shut up already. That hurt more than his dad's angry disappointment at his general lack of enthusiasm about the hunt.

He was different than them, he knew it and so did they. He just didn't have the heart to hunt, or maybe he had too much of one. He knew his dad was doing the best he could for them given what their situation was but everything he said hurt. It was the same argument over and over and he was sick of it.

At least it was Friday and he had until Monday. Tomorrow night, his dad gave him one lousy Saturday night, he'd say good bye to his friends and girlfriend. He knew he would never see them again even with promises to write and keep in touch. Those things just didn't really mesh with their lifestyle.

There would be a party at his friend Rick Red's home and although Sam wasn't all that prone to parties Rick swore that it was just a couple of people and that his brother wouldn't even be there.

He was suspicious but really needed to get away and escape from his life for a while. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, he could go for a walk during the day to hide out and then he would head out for the night.

SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN

Dean stopped right outside the door. He thought about knocking but then quickly thought better of it. This was his room too. He hesitated before entering though thinking of the argument that had occurred almost fifteen minutes ago…

_Dean parked the Impala grabbing the take-out from the passenger seat and quickly locked up before patting her gently. As soon as he got out of the car he heard the shouting. God damn it. He hesitated, unsure of whether or not he even wanted to go inside. He was just so damn tired of all of there arguing, it seemed like every other day there was a new one to worry about. _

_Things had been going great for the past two months. Sure there was that thing with the bullies at the beginning, Dean's fist clenched at the thought of them, but they seemed to stop. But Dean knew as soon as his dad would tell Sammy they were leaving again that there would be a fight. Sammy had made friends and even had a hot girlfriend, ya know for a geek boy that is. He reluctantly juggled the food and turned the key and walking into a war zone._

"_-listen to what I want! You only care about this stupid hunt. You don't care about me!" Dean sighed, it's worse than he thought it'd be. _

"_God damn it Sam, I'm trying to find that thing that killed your mother. We're leaving and that's final." Dad was seething. _

"_But dad," he turned finally noticing Dean was in the room, "Dean, come on man. He's m-making us leave again," Oh God, he had the puppy dog eyes out. No, he was determined not to cave this time. "Come on, you gotta agree with me on this."_

_All Dean could feel in that moment was pressure. He felt like he was being backed up against a wall with no escape. He hated this. God, why couldn't Sammy just see that his dad was doing this for the family? They all need this, they need to find this thing and kill it so that they can move on with their lives!_

_He looked to his dad who was scowling and looked so ready to just blow up but Dean did instead._

"_Damn it Sam, why do you have to be so selfish. Huh? Why is it always me, me, me? Why can't you just think of this family for once instead of always thinking of yourself? So you know what, why don't you stop being a baby and quit whining and just shut the hell up already!"_

_Sam effectively looked as though someone had punched him. God, had Dean really said those things out loud. He hadn't meant to explode like that; it's just that he was so damn tired of all this and he was exhausted from working overtime at the garage downtown. Sam turned on his heels and left Dean standing there with his father._

_He felt a large hand grip his shoulder in support, "he'll come around Dean, and I'm doing the best I can." _

"_I know dad, but the things I said…" he sighed knowing there was no way he could take it back now._

SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN

He slowly opened the door. His little brother rolled from his back onto his side, facing the wall and shutting Dean out.

He wasn't stupid, he heard the sniffles and he felt awful that he had made his brother cry.

"Dinner's ready Sammy," he said quietly garnering no response from his brother. Not that he had expected one.

He went to say that he was sorry but then he remembered the look on his dad's face as well.

Sam would just have to suck it up and deal with it. Moving around just comes with the job and he was just going to have to accept that and move on. He had told Sam not to put down roots like making friends; it would only be harder in the end.

With one last lingering stare, his mouth turned into a frown and he turned right back around and closed the door.


End file.
